Puckleberry Fuinn: The Party of their Lives
by TheUltimateGleek123
Summary: When New Directions has an alcohol-free party to celebrate receiving another year for Glee, secrets will unfold and new loves will be forgotten when all truth is told. Puck/Rachel & Finn/Quinn. One-shot.


**Okay, so, this is my second fanfic. Though I'm not even finished with the first, I had this idea and just had to get it up here. It's not a chapter story; this is all that's going to be of it. If you like it, though, I have this idea and I'd be absolutely ecstatic to write a series called _The Adventures of Puckleberry Fuinn_! I think that would be fun! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Glee or any of its affiliates.**

**

* * *

**

It all started with a party.

An alcohol-free party, since the guests were all teenagers. But that didn't mean they'd never had alcohol before; they just wanted to have fun sober this time.

And fun is exactly what they had.

"Time to get this party started!" Santana yelled, flopping down cross-legged, almost completing the circle of Glee Club members. The only member who wasn't sitting on the ground yet was Rachel, who perched daintily on the arm of the loveseat in Kurt and Finn's basement bedroom. There was a frown fixed on her face as she scrutinized her fellow stars-in-the-making.

"Come on, Rach," Finn beseeched.

Rachel shook her head dynamically. "No. I don't want to get involved in any of the inappropriate, badly chosen games that you all _know_ we shouldn't be playing."

"We're celebrating getting one more year for Glee," Artie reminded her. "Why are you so uptight? You need to relax sometimes!"

"Yeah, and what do you think we're gonna be doing that's so bad?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know." Rachel shrugged. "But I _do _know some of you can find a way to turn something as simple as a card game into an obnoxious competition, putting us against one another to see who can . . ." She shook her head. "I don't know . . . gulp down a keg fast enough and see who'll get pregnant first."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Come on; we're not stupid," Kurt said.

"Speak for yourself," Quinn breathed, jerking her thumbs toward Puck and Finn on either side of her. She bit her lip to fight back a grin as everyone else laughed.

"All right, well, what _do_ you guys wanna play?" Santana asked.

Mercedes' hand shot in the air. "I vote What Would You Do."

"Save that for later," Kurt chimed in.

"Spin the Bottle," Puck suggested, smirking.

"No," almost everybody claimed in unison.

Brittany smiled. "Let's play Would You Rather."

"I never thought I'd say this," Artie sighed, "but I agree with Brit."

"Me, too," Tina spoke.

"Me, three," Finn stated.

Rachel sighed. "I'll admit, I love this game. I'll play just this one." She got to her knees right next to Tina.

"Let's play it, then." Santana grinned. "I'll go first." She studied everyone in New Directions. She wanted to choose someone she could squeeze the total truth out of. She beamed as her gaze stopped on one person. "Finn."

Finn looked side-to-side sheepishly.

Santana fidgeted to sit on her heels. "Would you rather have to live with Jesse St. James for a year or make out with Kurt?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, completely annoyed. "He isn't going to answer." He turned to Finn and exhaled heavily. "Before you would tell the truth, you'd at least try to come up with some foolish speech about how you don't want there to be any hard feelings between us, and it's nothing personal, but you would _much_ rather live with Jesse St. James for a year." He smirked victoriously. "So save it, please, for everyone's sake."

Finn shrugged. "What he said."

"Okay, Finn's turn."

Finn had been prepared for his turn. "Okay. Rachel. Would you rather marry Puck or permanently lose your singing voice?"

Rachel scoffed, her eyes widening. "Marry Puck, by far."

Santana giggled. Kurt couldn't help but smirk. Mercedes, Tina, and Artie all bit their bottom lips to prevent from grinning. Matt and Mike tried not to make it obvious, squeezing their lips together, but their shoulders shook as they laughed. Quinn rolled her eyes and glared at Rachel. Brittany cocked her head to the side. Puck's eyebrows rose briefly, but then he smiled slightly, giving a look that said, "Yeah, who wouldn't want to marry me?"

Rachel looked at everyone. "What? It's not like I'm in love with Puck," she muttered. "I just couldn't take losing my voice forever."

Finn's face reddened.

"All right. Rachel's turn," Kurt sighed.

Rachel grinned. "Kurt. Would you rather be lost in the middle of the forest or in the middle of the desert?"

Before Kurt could answer, Puck groaned. "Oh, come on. That's a sissy question. It sounds like one a third grader would ask."

"The forest," Kurt answered, ignoring Puck. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay." Kurt glared at Puck. "Would you rather do it with Rachel or with Quinn?"

"Ooh!" Finn, Matt, and Mike echoed, followed by Finn's rumbling laughter. Artie and Tina laughed together. Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany just giggled. Rachel's brown eyes widened as they bore into Kurt's blue ones. Quinn was interested. She moved from chilling out to straightening her back, folding her arms across her chest. She tilted her head and her eyebrows came together as she stared at Puck. Why did he even need to question what his answer would be.

"Uh . . ." Puck swallowed hard, staring at the ground. "Um. It would have to be R-"—he hiccupped—"-achel."

Quinn gasped, as did Rachel. Puck tensed. Everyone else was rolling on the floor with laughter, with the exception of Kurt and, of course, Artie. The two of them just laughed aloud, throwing their heads back.

After everyone settled, Puck cleared his throat. "Okay. Finn, would you rather have Rachel have your baby and just leave it with you or the same thing, but with Quinn?"

A few chuckles rang out. Finn's eyebrows came together and he pursed his lips. Then he looked up and said, "Um . . . Quinn."

"What?" Rachel screeched, standing up. Before things could get too hectic, Finn took his turn.

"Quinn. Would you rather leave Puck at the altar or leave me at the altar?"

Quinn looked down briefly. "Puck," she answered honestly.

"Oh, my God!" Santana exploded, bursting with laughter. She was quickly joined by Mike, Matt, Brittany, Tina, Artie, and Mercedes. Kurt giggled. Puck, Finn, Quinn, and Rachel all looked around awkwardly. Finally, Rachel stormed out of the room.

"This is a hot damn mess," Mercedes breathed. "So . . . Finn and Quinn love each other? And Puck and Rachel?"

"Yes!" Santana laughed.

"All right!" Finn yelled, standing up. "Time to change games!"

Everyone became silent after a full ten minutes. It really was too quiet.

Quinn cleared her throat. "Well, this has been sufficiently awkward."

"Agreed." Puck got to his feet, smirking. "Time to break out the Natty Light."

* * *

**You like?**

**Review, lovelies! Because, as we all know, reviews are love.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
